


Solace, not even a quantum

by ElectraRhodes



Series: The Dr Plushy Pants Collection [22]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU Dr Plushy Pants, BSCHI, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Prison, Sicfic, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, end of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Ch 1. Abigail pulls off one more super switch!Final of season 1 of Dr Plushy Pants AUCh 2. What happens next





	1. For this is the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Dr Plushy Pants AU. 
> 
> Begins with 'a terrible name for a museum' 
> 
> what you need to know? Will and Hannibal are together, Will is being treated for encephalitis, team Sassy Science are a force for everything, Will's dad Beau is around, So is Mischa!  
> Abigail Hobbs has nearly stitched Hannibal up for the murders of Cassie Boyle and Marissa Schurr. 
> 
> Abigail was the Shrike, not her dad! (See "Hobbs' Choice"), Rust Cohle (from True Detective) is an old friend of Will's. 
> 
> Follows the canon timeline with some extras thrown in, cos writing shit at 3am is addictive. Bit of a weird magic realism thing going on involving some Mountain Men and the Parliament of Animals. 
> 
> Will is slightly more confident, Hannibal may or may not be the Ripper, though Jack now thinks he might be. Miriam Lass was never kidnapped by the Ripper but she did interview Hannibal.
> 
> This is the end of part 1. Read chapter 2 for info on part 2.

Mischa looks at Hannibal 'is this a good idea?'

'You will be safe here. Brother Elk and Brother Hawk won't stray. You and Will together means I don't need to worry'

'Alright. But I think you should take Rust. He's going to be very cross'

'Maybe. But Abigail won't come if she smells even a hint of another person'

'She's like a shark isn't she? Scenting a tiny drop of blood in the water?'

'An apt analogy. If it all works as it should Abigail will meet me at her old house. She won't be able to resist. '

'But you're sceptical. I can tell'

'We agreed this when Will was still alright. Now the odds have slightly shifted'

'I won't let them hurt me Hannibal. Or you, or Will'

'I know my sweet and it is my dearest wish that you won't need to'

'What if she doesn't come'

'I will have gained nothing. But lost nothing either'

'How long will you wait?'

'I expect only a few hours. I should go. Look after Will for me'

'I love you Hannibal'

................

'I thought I was meeting Abel Gideon?'

'You wanted to meet the Chesapeake Ripper'

'I did, I do. But that's not you' Abigail laughs scornfully

'And why do you think that?'

'You can't be. You didn't kill Marissa or Cassie. Or any of the Shrike girls. You're not the Ripper'

'I have never claimed to kill any of those people' Hannibal looks at her impassively, 'you think simply because I am not guilty of those crimes that I am not guilty of others'

'How many people have you killed then?' 

'Many more than your father or you'

For the first time Abigail looks nervous 'can you prove it?'

'Can you disprove it?'

'I don't need to'

'I think you do, if you hope I will take you seriously. Not just a little girl playing'

'What would you know about that?' she asks sharply, then shifts uncomfortably 'What do you want then?'

'What do I want? I think this is all about what you want Abigail'

'I don't understand'

'You want to be free, you want to live, you want to be able to be and do all the things you thought you'd never get to enjoy. I can help you with that'

'Why would you?'

'To preserve our happy little fiction'

'What? You and Dr Graham, and happy families, and bloody opera, and the stupid suits'

Hannibal shrugs at her 'It is how I like my life. And what do you want Abigail? What would you like your life to be like?'

'I dunno. But far away from here. New start maybe, somewhere else. Me and Em.'

'As I have said, I can help with that'

'Really? Where? How?'

'I can't protect you in this life. But I could help you find another'

'Alright. What's the deal?'

..................

In his semi conscious state Will is dreaming about the great Ravenstag. It's haunted his sleep and waking dreams for months now. Since the mountain men remarked on it he's associated it with Hannibal and their relationship. Right now its antlers are on fire. It shakes its head, desperate to clear itself of the flames. Will stirs restlessly. The monitors beside his bed beep a little faster. 

A nurse comes in and holds her hand to his forehead. She pulls a strip thermometer out of a pocket and puts it to Will's head, 100 degrees. It's coming down. Finally.

In the dream the stag is walking ahead of him, when it turns and snuggles its nose into his hand, he pets it and it snorts. Suddenly and unexpectedly it tosses its head angrily and Will is caught and then thrown by the antlers. Falling to the ground the great stag stamps on him with sharp hooves. Will holds his arms up, desperate to protect his head and torso. The stag paws him some more, then lifts its head as though listening and calmly walks away.

Will's temperature comes down another degree.

..................

'How is he now?'

'We think the fever has broken. I'm sorry you weren't here this morning Hannibal'

'I'm afraid I was unavoidably called away'

'Of course. It must be difficult. You must be relieved'

'More than I can say'

There's a knock at the door to the room and Beverly sticks her head round it

'Hannibal? Can I borrow you for a moment'

'Beverly? Of course, excuse me' he smiles at Will's doctor

In the lobby Jack is waiting with Beverly and two police officers. Brother Elk is nowhere to be seen.

'Dr Lecter. I understand you were in Minnesota today'

'I was. To try and resolve a problem'

'And was that problem Abigail Hobbs shaped?'

'It was. And I think everything has been resolved reasonably'

'You do, do you?'

'Jack?'

'We got a phone call from Matthew Brown, her cousin? Saying you'd called her insisting you meet at her old house'

'Yes. And I have the conversation on tape' he produces a micro-recorder from his pocket and holds it up with a smile

'So you can't explain why when officers went there they found evidence of a struggle and blood spilt and this' Jack holds out his cell phone, on the screen is a picture of a small human ear. 

Hannibal pauses for a beat, then another, surely not?

'When I left she was perfectly fine. Listen to the tape if you don't believe me'

'I'm sure she was when you switched off the tape recorder. It's what happened after that I'm interested in'

'I went to meet her. We talked. We reached an agreement. I came away. Nothing more'

'So her cousin claiming you told her you were the Ripper is lying?'

'No. I didn't deny it when she accused me of it. I needed her to admit to the killings. A moment please, how do you know that?'

'Abigail had her cell on, Matthew Brown was listening and recorded everything too'

'I see. So why are you here now Jack?'

'I'm afraid we're going to ask you to come in Dr Lecter. It's only under caution at this stage. But be advised there's a very good chance we'll be arresting you at some point today or tomorrow. You might want to get your lawyer'

Hannibal blinks 'I shall just get my coat if I may? It's with Will. And say good bye to him?'

Jack nods and Hannibal goes into the room. He picks up his coat, smiles again at Will's doctor, kisses Will on the forehead and leaves the room. He glances at Beverly, she looks rough 'please keep an eye on Will, Beverly. He's somewhat improved. They may try and wake him later'

'Of course Hannibal. I'll. err. Maybe see you later too?'

He doesn't reply and one of the police officers gently nudges him forwards to follow Jack out of the hospital.

..................

'Look Alana, all I'm saying is maybe he finished what Garret Jacob Hobbs couldn't finish'

'Shut up. Jack. Stop talking. I don't believe it. I don't believe you'

'It was her ear, tissue and blood matches. Enough blood at the scene, arterial spray. She couldn't have survived it.'

'It can't be. I just don't believe it. If Hannibal has done this it's because he's been pushed to it. The stress has caused him to have some kind of break'

'You're saying he's psychotic?'

'I'm saying he might have had an episode. The psychosis might be a symptom of something else. It can't have been easy dealing with all the stuff to do with Will'

'Are you saying we're responsible?'

'Abigail's blood is on all of us'

'And Will's?'

'He's not dead Jack!'

'Half dead though. Are you saying that a respected medical professional that you recommended wouldn't spot something as extreme as encephalitis'

'I'm not saying that'

'He didn't spot it though did he. Will has been ill for months. He's in a coma right now'

'I can't believe all this Jack. I just can't'

'Well you might have to. Hannibal Lecter doesn't deny being in Minnesota and that's the last time anyone saw Abigail Hobbs alive'

'Are you charging him?'

.....................

'Alana. Hello, I'm slightly surprised to see you given the nature of our relationship. You look a little flushed, are you alright?'

'I've been doing a certain amount of yelling'

'I'm not surprised. I feel like it myself'

'Maybe you should Hannibal '

He chuckles slightly 'I think if I start I might not stop. I can feel it sitting under my chin, just waiting to pop up'

'Hannibal. They're wondering if you had some kind of psychotic break?'

'Are they? No. I simply underestimated our good friend Miss Hobbs. Well. I hope finally to have learned that lesson'

'Jack says you were trying to trick her. He played the tape to me'

'Yes. And she admits the killing of those girls'

'She doesn't actually. She just says she knows you didn't'

Hannibal says nothing at first 'And what do you believe Alana?'

'I think you have been under an inordinate amount of stress recently. It would be easy to see how you might imagine that getting rid of Abigail Hobbs would solve a lot of problems for you, and for Will'

'She is certainly effective in ensuring that you don't believe me'

'I want to believe you. I do. I'm just having trouble knowing what to believe right now'

'I think it would be fair to say that I am too'

..................

'Beverly what happened after Alana saw him?'

Bev sighs, Beau only arrived thirty minutes ago and he already looks exhausted. She moves closer in to him on her still awful sofa. Brian is sitting in the armchair opposite, Rust dangling his legs from the high stool next to the kitchen bar.

'They talked for quite a bit, then Jack and Paul Krendler arrived and read him the charges. His lawyer turned up. He went all quiet. He did tell Mr Rolls, that's the lawyer, he's nice, to get him a criminal specialist, and to get Beau here as soon as possible to sign the forms for Mischa. I'd already called Beau, so that made things a bit faster'

'How's Will?'

'He's still under. They were going to try and get him out today but with Hannibal arrested they've decided the strain might be too much.'

'How did this go so bad?'

'Hannibal's idea was actually a good one, he just needed to have told Jack or Krendler or someone. It's because he's used to having to do everything himself. Mischa is a bit upset. You can imagine. She's been given a sedative. Chiyoh's with her. She said that Hannibal just isn't used to involving anyone when there's a problem.'

'God. They wouldn't let me anywhere near the processing' Brian looks fed up 'Krendler said it was a conflict of interest as we're friends. I'm amazed you were involved at all Bev'

'I offered to go to the hospital, as soon as I realised what was in Jack's mind. He wouldn't let me do anything but he said I could tag along. Guess he's used to doing things his way too'

Wearily Beau asks 'will they let him see Will? What's going to happen?'

'They've done the initial stuff, he's got a preliminary appearance tomorrow afternoon just to hear the charges. Then if he's right he won't get bail, Mr Rolls thinks it's unlikely, he'll go into holding. Because of the nature of the crimes he might be in with the general population or it might be the BSCHI.'

'But he's not insane Bev. He might be under a lot of stress, but he's fine. He was fine. Shit'

'I know Bri, but the way he was this afternoon, I'd say the BSCHI, he withdrew a lot. Went all distant. I don't think he'll be allowed to see Will. Krendler said something about Will being either an unwitting or willing accomplice. They seem to think Hannibal might either hurt Will or try and get information to him. I don't know it seems like scrambled thinking to me.'

'It's all scrambled. I find this amazing. This girl planted what, three, four bits of evidence, and he's being charged!'

'I know Beau. It's how these things work, there's just enough of a case to prosecute and now Jack's got a whiff of the Ripper we're going to have to go back over everything to do with that. And I mean everything'

'But the Ripper's been quiet for two years Bev. More. Why Hannibal?'

'It turns out he was interviewed by Miriam Lass, a bit before she ran'

'Shit. When did that come out?'

'Apparently about two weeks after she came back. She saw tattlecrime or the Sun or something and there was a picture of Will and Hannibal and she remembered. She did also remember seeing Chilton. So if we like we can make a case against him for being the Ripper if we fancy it'

'But that's ridiculous'

'More than Hannibal?'

'Ok. Yeah, Bev, I see the point. Why didn't we know about this?'

'Turns out Jack and Krendler can keep some things to themselves after all'

'And Freddie didn't find out? Amazing'

'I know this is bad. But folks we've got to eat. I'm going to order delivery. What do you want?'

No one wants anything, but Rust is right. They must eat something. Although it's their go to cheerful food they order pizza. A lot. The delivery guy is amazed it's so few people for such large amounts of pizza.

'Hannibal would hate this. He loathes production line food'

..................

The next day happens much as Bev said it would. Hannibal is charged, his lawyer argues disassocative state and he's remanded to the BSCHI for a formal assessment on his cognitive and mental capacity. At the hearing all Hannibal does is enter a plea and agree his name. There's a flurry of interest from the press when it transpires he's a Count and he's the eighth in line.

Freddie goes to the Baltimore house in the evening, there's a mini council of war gathering there. Brian answers the door

'Hey. Come in, we're all in the dining room. And don't say anything about how much Hannibal would hate it. Everyone's said it and it just gets more depressing each time. There's take out. I can't decide if he'd hate that more than why we're all here'

'Brian. I saw him in court. He looked terrible. Completely withdrawn. The whole Count business? Some of the other tabloids are doing this stupid Eastern European vampire thing'

'Nice. Tasteful. Help with Mischa? She's very upset. I think she hoped he'd be back today on bail or something.... ok guys I've brought the cavalry'

Freddie arrives to a chorus of greetings. This is a new one for her. People being glad to see her. En masse. 

'So' she says feigning cheerfulness 'not to crack wise and chew gum, but what's our angle here?'

...............

In the morning Bev and Beau are sitting beside Will's bedside. He's still in the coma. His temperature has come down to just below a 100 and his core functions are steadier. When his doctor arrives she is very careful and kind.

'So, ok. I know about Hannibal. We all do. I used to work with him. With your permission Mr Graham we'd like to keep Will under for a bit longer. I think he might come out with being brought round but I think the news about Hannibal might trigger another round and I'm not sure his physical brain could cope with it'

'Are you worried about a stroke or something?'

'You're Dr Katz aren't you?'

'Yeah. Not a medical doctor, the PhD kind. I'm with Beau, Will's dad' she nods to him and in this quiet moment Beau is rather touched by this 'Will is also one of my closest friends. I'm not his proxy, but I'm very nearly family'

'Good. He's going to need good friends and family. We won't keep him under for more than another few days. It's risky in itself. He might like it there too much' she smiles to soften her words

'Ok. There's a lot of people willing to help, sit with him, read to him, you know. Whatever you think would be useful'

'Good. We can make a start on that in a couple of days, part of the bringing him out process. He and Hannibal are together aren't they?'

'Yeah. Just talking about buying somewhere together. It's pretty solid.'

'Will the FBI allow Hannibal to come and see him, when we bring him out, it would probably help Will'

'Can you put that in writing? My boss? Agent Crawford? They might consider it if it's a medical request. At present they're behaving like Hannibal might hurt Will'

'I see. Yes. I'll put it in writing. I have to ask. You don't think he would do you?'

'Full disclosure?' The doctor nods to Beverly 'I don't think he would. But if this has been a long con then I might not be the best judge, Beau?'

'I think Hannibal loves Will. I don't think he'd intentionally hurt him'

'Alright. Good enough for me. I'll put it in writing. And I'll leave you to him now'

When the doctor is gone Beau and Bev sit down beside the bed

'It's weird that in this hospital Frederick Chilton is recovering, Hannibal saved his life. Georgia Madchen is here, Hannibal and Will effectively saved her's too. And Abel Gideon is recovering from Will shooting him. And this is from the last few days. No wonder Will lost it.'

'They've both withdrawn in their own ways. I phoned the BSCHI yesterday evening, spoke to that guy Chilton's deputy, asking about Hannibal. Wouldn't tell me anything. Not family. I tried for the whole I'm almost his father-in-law thing, didn't work. It means only Mischa can visit right now. That's crap. She can't go there. You know I've signed the papers?'

'Yeah. Did you talk to Chiyoh yet?'

'This afternoon. Actually I wonder if we can swing her into the hospital? Got to be worth a try. I'm going to see Rust later too. What are you doing?'

'I've gotta be in the lab this afternoon. Brian, Jimmy and I are supposed to look at the old Ripper case files with the team taking it over. They won't let us touch it. We're too close. They're bringing in another Agent to head it up'

'Instead of Crawford?'

'Yeah, the OIG decided he's too close to Hannibal and definitely to Will. She's arriving day after tomorrow, gotta brief her replacement out in the field office'

What's Rust and the two guys doing?'

'Following up on Abigail. They've gone to Minnesota'

'I thought they'd stay here, for Will maybe'

'I think they thought this was more urgent. I asked Jimmy to find out about Matthew Brown'

'The girl's cousin?'

'Who works at the BSCHI'

'Well, shit. I'd forgotten that. Does he have access to Hannibal. That can't be right'

'I've asked Jack to do something. I don't know what. If Fredrick was there it'd be different. He owes Hannibal. But he won't be back for at least a month, maybe six weeks. I asked Jimmy.'

'It's all a bit incestuous isn't it?'

'It's like this with any kind of work, you all end up knowing each other. Even if you work for different agencies or groups. If I drew a map of the connections in this case we'd pull in a lot of Baltimore and DC and FBI folk'

'I guess Hannibal knows a lot of people'

'He does. I'm hoping his lawyer is getting some strings pulled. I spoke to him very late last night after the meet and eat finished'

'It's good to have Freddie on side isn't it?'

'I hope so. She's going for the big mis-carriage of justice thing. Everyone else is going for Count Lecter the Impaler shit. So she's standing out. Works for her. And us. She likes Hannibal'

'I think probably Bundy had friends'

'Shut up Beau.... he look peaceful doesn't he?' Bev strokes Will's hair

'I'm just glad he's missing the worst of it'

'It's going to get worse before it gets better Beau. If they find any evidence at all linking Hannibal to any of the Ripper victims, well. That will be very bad'

................

The next few days pass slowly and despondently. Rust comes back with news that the mountain men are off on what they hope is Abigail's trail. Will is still in his coma. Chiyoh managed to get in to see Hannibal, Matthew Brown had been something of a trial as Hannibal had put it. Mischa has had to have a second sedative. 

The new agent taking over from Jack arrives. She gets all of team Sassy Science in and interviews them, first separately and then together.

'I know this is difficult for you all. I know there's some questionable behaviour by the Senior Agents. I know a lot of this is circumstantial. But I also know the best things we can do is do our jobs well and effectively. If Dr Lecter is as innocent as you hope then we'll find that out. Even if we don't find out who is responsible. We can work to exonerate him. I imagine you'll be on board with that?'

The team shift around. They'd been expecting this.

'In the meantime, we'll have new cases coming in. I'm willing to be supportive, for you to have time off to see Dr Chilton, Jimmy, or for you to see Will Graham, any of you. I know you're close. Agent Crawford tells me they're going to attempt to bring him round tomorrow. I expect you'd all like to be available?'

They all nod.

'Alright. Good. So. The OIG are minded to have me talk to Dr Lecter myself. Not immediately. Maybe in ten days time or so. I'm trying to find out if we can get one or all of you in to see him as friends. That's not so easy. You might have to decide on whether you're better on the case or seeing him. But I won't make that decision for you. If we even get the options. Now, is there anything else?'

...............

'She was decent about it Beau. I don't know if that's better or worse. Part of me thinks better. Part of me thinks worse' Bev sighs. She's going to be at the lab for another couple of hours, Beau is at the hospital with Will.

'If there's any good will in there let's take it. This could go on and on. I spoke to Hannibal's lawyer, they've got me in to the BSCHI tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to see Hannibal and then see Will when they try and bring him out'

'They wouldn't let Hannibal come to see Will?'

'No. I tried, the lawyer tried, I know Will's doctor did. But the Feds, someone put their foot down, no go. Will you be at the hospital too, please?'

'Of course, I'd have been pissed if you said not to come. Just you and me?'

'I'd like Mischa to be there, but it might be too much. Chiyoh is talking to her doctor tomorrow. Oh and Chiyoh contacted Hannibal's aunt and uncle'

'Really? In Japan?'

'Yeah. They're going to come. Support Mischa, support Hannibal and Will'

'Do they know about Will?'

'Turns out Hannibal wrote to them, just after Christmas. They're going for the whole Lecter family pulls together at times of crisis. They're going to be staying in the house. I'm going to ask Hannibal about this. I know there was strain with Mischa, but the aunt said they'd put all this behind them. What mattered now is now.'

'Ok. I can see the point of that. Fuck. This is going to be weird. For Will too. They know how bad he is don't they?'

'Chiyoh laid it all out. They know. And perhaps more usefully because they're family they can get in to see Hannibal'

'Ok. That's better. Has Chiyoh told him yet?'

'I don't know. The lawyer might have. When are you back Bev?'

'Maybe about 7:00pm I promised Jimmy I'd go and see Frederick before I came by to see Will'

'Ok. I'll see you then. Keep going girl, love you'

'You too Beau. See you later' she smiles at the phone, he's a sweet man. And not bad in a crisis. And this is a crisis of epic proportions!

..................

'Hannibal'

'Charles'

One of the orderlies pulls up a chair for Hannibal's lawyer.

'So, things are moving apace. Your aunt and uncle will arrive at the weekend. Chiyoh has been in touch with them, I spoke to Robertus yesterday. They're on side. I think that's the quickest way to summarise. Mischa has been told. She's excited about it. We can get them in to see you too. Beau Graham will be here this afternoon. We've managed that finally. I've arranged for Matthew Brown not to be around when any of your family are. I'm trying for further restrictions but that's a little difficult'

'What about Will?'

'They're bringing him out of the coma today, this evening. Or trying to. He's doing well. Temperature back to just above normal, all core functions normal and stable. If he wakes up successfully they say he can be released in a few weeks. Your aunt and uncle have said he should come to them at the house. They're going to stay in a hotel for the first few days to adjust to the time and then they'll move in, if that's acceptable?'

'As long as they understand that Beau and Rust must also be accommodated if and when they require it'

'I'll add Rust to the list. Your friends have met several times to plan a way forwards. Freddie Lounds seems to be holding the line remarkably well. She's had some grief about it, but she's got a thick skin'

Hannibal smiles to himself. Freddie had talked her way into the BSCHI yesterday and they'd spent a happy 45 minutes in conversation before she was turfed out. It's been one of very few contacts with the outside world he's had. Of all the things he'd expected to loathe it's the lack of light he's finding most troubling.

He looks down at his hands, the handcuffs attached to his wrists chafe, and the food he's been given so far is deplorable. He knows Charles is working on him having meals delivered. He knew he'd miss the food, and everything that goes along with it. Those things that make us feel we fit in the world. He's a sensory man, taste, touch, sight, smell. The only one that's being especially stimulated here is sound. And frankly there's too much of that.

'And what does your associate say about the way forwards?'

'Prosecution's doing discovery. It'll come to a preliminary hearing in maybe two to three week's time. It's just possible Will might be well enough to attend' 

'So they won't let him in here, but they would to a court appearance?'

'He might be called as testimony. But I don't think they'll let him in here. Certainly not unsupervised. We don't yet know what the Prosecution is going to push for'

'If possible, make sure Will's kept out of it, it'd be easier if it's just me. He wouldn't do so well in here'

'Hannibal, no one does well in here'

'Once they decide to let me have books, or writing materials if will be vastly improved' 

'I'll try and push for that'

'Thank you'

'Mr Rolls? Sorry time's up. Mr Lecter you know the drill now, hands spread on the table flat, feet apart. If you don't wait to be shackled you'll be maced, any resistance and you'll be tasered? Got it?

'Of course. Charles. Please greet my Aunt and Uncle if you see them before I do. I'm sorry to be such a poor host'

..................

'Beau'

'Hannibal, fucking hell I'm glad to see you' 

Beau grasps Hannibal's hands between his. Doesn't let go until one of the guards reminds him. He sits down with both hands as far across the table as he can get without actually touching Hannibal. Hannibal is grateful for this indication of familial connection.

'I am glad to see you too Beau. This is something of a strain'

'No shit. Look. I only get half an hour. Three things, Mischa's ok, Chiyoh, me, Rust are looking after her. Two, I know you probably know this your Aunt and Uncle are coming. I'll keep an eye out for them too. Three, the new Agent in charge seems ok. I've met her now. Jimmy knows her from some other case'

'And Will?'

Beau wrinkles his nose 'bringing him out this afternoon. We tried to get you in. I'm more sorry than I can say. I asked if could get you to tape something for him. They said no to that as well. Might be allowed the other way round. Or bring a letter'

'Put it through the federal mail, it would be nicer to receive it by hand but they can't open and read anything that comes through the ordinary post. Not unless they have a warrant. I'd like to preserve some privacies'

'Yeah. Of course. Didn't think of that. Yeah. If Will's ok his doctor thinks he might be out soonish. He'll fight to get in here. And get you out. I know. Bev says I have to say to you not to be a martyr and tell him to make a break whilst he can, is she right? Would you do that?'

Beau taps the table for emphasis, Hannibal smiles, Will does it too 'she knows me uncomfortably well. I might suggest that whilst this is unresolved that he keep away. But I find my selfishness winning out. If he can, when he can. I would like nothing more than to see him'

'Good. Glad we're on the same page. We've got people doing what they can. We're not telling Rolls everything. Just in case. You know? And I know we're likely to be taped here too so I'll shut up now'

They smile at each other. Beau looks so like Will. 

'When Will wakes up, please tell him I love him and I hope to be home soon'

.................

That evening several medical staff plus Beau and Beverly are in Will's hospital room. One of the nursing technicians changes the various doses and drugs in Will's IV line. Ten minutes later Will takes a different kind of breath.

'Ok, folks, I think he's coming round. You should talk to him now.'


	2. (don't) Hold your breath and count to ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season one is done.
> 
> What of season two?

The Dr Plushy Pants AU is an AU for all three seasons (plus)

the first is pretty well done and dusted. Keep going, you're nearly there, just read to the bottom of the page...

What you need to know - Hannigram established relationship. Beverly Lives. Mischa never died. Will's dad Beau is around. Frederick Chilton/Jimmy Price. Will is recovering from Encephalitis. Abigail is a shit. Matthew Brown is her cousin. There's an odd magic-realism thing in the background which featured in season one and returns in season two. Brian Zeller is pretty nice in this AU used to be with Jimmy, not by the end of season one. Amicable split. Freddie Lounds is a bit infatuated with both the Lecters. Chiyoh is sort of Mischa's companion/friend, Hannibal is a cutie/rumbling thunder god/sex on legs depending on who you ask, but is Hannibal the Ripper? If he is does Will know? Will is just the business, but more confident in this AU. 

Rust Cohle from True Detective is an old friend of Will's from New Orleans, Miriam Lass ran away, and came back. Clarice Starling is a field agent in Nebraska. Jack is Jack. Paul Krendler occasionally subs for Jack. Bedelia is still Hannibal's therapist, but a bit sharper. Franklyn survived (so far, sorry Franklyn) Abel Gideon is a hiccup of hysteria, Alana had a big thing for Will and is now with Margot. (Phew) 

Started with 'A terrible name for a Museum' and 250,000+ words later here we are (throws hands up in despair).

The second season is split into two parallel parts:-

Version 1:- continues the Doctor Plushy Pants AU. 

Follows timeline of season 2, extra deaths and events, some things are the same. Some not (well duh, with this line up of characters).

Version 2:- is an AU of the Dr Plushy Pants AU (tricksy huh?) 

What you need to know - for Will all of season one happened as in the Dr PP AU. But, here in version 2 The Dr PP Will wakes up to be confronted by the unfurling events of season 2 as we know them from the TV show. And season 1 as far as everyone else is concerned also happened as canon. Oh deary me. Was Will's 'season 1' a fever induced dream? What if none of it was real? How might Will cope? What will Hannibal make of it all? Is Will likely to tell him? Does any foreknowledge help? Is it really foreknowledge? Who can be saved? Who will survive? Live? Thrive?

If you want the sweet uncertainty of the DrPPAU keep reading version 1. I can promise the DrPP version of the Silence of the Lambs as part of it. And despite the fact that Hannibal starts in the BSCHI there will be fluff and humour (sometimes intentional). Just keep following the "Dr Plushy Pants Collection" links

If you want the chilli kick in the guts, cauterised tongue version of the AUDrPPAU read version 2. There'll be links for that too under the title 'The Angry River Rises - AU of Dr PP AU

If you fancy a kind of mindfuck read both. (It's killing me, I promise you.)

I'll publish both versions in parallel (ha ha ha) and try and keep up with myself. Season one took three months, about 3000 words a day. 

(Oh my, I hadn't worked that out before. I read and write fast. So please forgive the typos. I usually catch them. But not always. Unbeta-ed. filtered only through my own brain before being published. Though my partner usually has to listen to each chapter, especially if it's date night. (Think local pub with food, where gradually those at the neighbouring tables stop talking and listen too.)

Originally I thought of doing only one version, but I fancied something a bit different for this season for this AU. Gods only knows what possessed me. I'm supposed to be finishing a serious book. But fuck me this has taken over all my spare time (apart from Godzilla, there is always time for Godzilla).

Season 3 will probably be on line in the autumn, the first part maybe as part of this year's Big Bang. 

I'm reckoning on this taking about six months to write. Depends if I change jobs, finish the sodding book and two other papers (I'm lying, it's three), go on an archaeological dig for all of July in Outer Mongolia (really, I'm not making that bit up, I am an archaeologist and am probably going to Outer Mongolia) and possibly move country.

If it works this is dedicated to DaringD who has been unfailingly encouraging and asked all kinds of interesting questions that have made me hopefully a better writer. Certainly a happier and more confident one. 

If it doesn't work. Oops. Sorry 8-p

Kudos and comments always encouraged and welcomed, even if you are annoyed (I'll try to not grump back, can't promise no sass). Especially if you're here for fluff! I know Hannibal starts in the BSCHI, but there will be more fluff in the ongoing Universe, Especially when Will wakes up, after all what are mind palaces for?

Mostly just delighted to meet you. Hello, please come in, there's tea and vegan gluten free cupcakes (shh don't ask about people, Electra? are the cupcakes people? We've talked about this before?) do have a seat. Milk and sugar? Here we are. Now, you're awfully nice, and so pretty, how shall I mess with your brain today?


End file.
